Lloyd King
Lloyd King The supposed son of Soul King. Lloyd controls a unit of sinners that gather in-tell and help out the Soul Society. His partner is Kokuto, the former partner of Ryan Ryodoji as a child. Appearance Lloyd appears as a man with blonde swooped hair with green eyes and a green outfit. As a child, Lloyd had short blonde hair and wore a white kimono with two crossed swords on the back of it. Now, Lloyd's outfit consists of various dark green, gold, and a black layout. He looks fairly young considering his adult glow. His outfit has black hood that allows his spiritual pressure to be compressed and not detected. He has claw like blades on his knuckles to slash at opponents. His out consists of green robes, black at white speckled decoration, with either gold or white patterns. His Hell merged form appears as a ghostly figure with a green aura around him. Lloyd appears with flowing black hair and a light strip of hair in his front. Personality Lloyd is a warm-hearted and sacrificing man. When he was young he would always protect is younger sister, Rosita, until she got married to a hybrid. Lloyd's eyes glow with power as he shares the title for "Strongest Being" with his niece, Jade Ryodoji. He loves to train his son Ronin with his wife Tatsuki. He enjoys combat training and uses very little kido but has an exceptional level of the enchantments. Lloyd is a blood thirsty combatant with an angel inside. He holds the element of Air at his finger tips- literally. His air manipulation appears as a golden dust that flies around controlled my Lloyd's physical and mental motion. He enjoys spinning tops and roasted+salted watermelon seeds. He absolutely hates people underestimating his son or anyone he loves and he hates bitter melon. History Lloyd was born on a mid winter night exactly at midnight. He was born with bright green eyes that opened to the moonlight. He witnessed the birth of his baby sister Rosita. He protected her with his life. Everyday if Rosita was being bullied in the streets he would run up and take down who was picking on her. One day, Lloyd was sent to the Shino Accedemy to train. He was the first student to have all 600/600 percentages up and full. He was also the first prodigy to enter the Gotei 13 in only 5 months total. He entered into the 1st Division as the youngest lieutenant in history. He grew up handsome and strong. One day he met a Young Lady named Tatsuki Koizumi. They both fell in love that instant. Lloyd came back to the palace with Tatsuki impressing her to his enormous space in the gardens. He picked out his and Rosita's favorite flower, the Jasmine. Many happy and successful years passed by... finally, Lloyd have the will to marry Tatsuki. Their wedding was one of the most biggest celebrations in all of the Soul Society. A few years after their marriage... they had a child. It was a boy, they named him a strong name fit for a leader, Ronin. Ronin grew up a happy life and went to the Shino Accedemy like his father and graduated through 2 years. Their family trained hard was given an assignment; they were ordered to take action to dwell in Hell and gather in-tel in Hell. (CONTINUED SOON) Chained in Hell Arc Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto Trivia Quotes